Lydia
by Bohemian Otaku
Summary: Lydia the daughter of Poland and Lithuania has led a normal life as the capitol of Poland Warsaw but at sixteen she must swim the murky waters of forbidden love PolLiet RoChu OCxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers if I did...

Prussia: My awesomness would be shown more

Poland: I would like get more scenes with little Lithy

America:Hamburgers will be FOR ALLLLLLLLLL

Intro

"She is like perfect" "I know" Poland cradled his baby. "What should we name her" "Lydia" Lithuania nodded "I get to name her middle name" "okay like go for it" "Karoline". Poland nodded "Lydia Karoline it totally is".

* * *

><p>exactly six-teen years later<p>

Lydia layed in her bed her eyes wide awake you usually had to drag her out of bed at anytime before 9 am but her eyes were wide before the time she usually awakes at 6:30. Today was her birthday unforunly it was on a monday but point blank it was her SIXTEENTH birthday. She went to a private school for kids of countries, states, and providences.

She got up and did a slidding stop to the bathroom she started scalding hot water and yelped when she got in. Blinking the water of her emerald orbs and brushing strawberry scented condtioner threw her dirty blonde hair.

She hopped out wrapping herself in a hot pink bathrobe with a pony on it. She brushed her mid back hair putting it in her trademark pig tails braids.

She got dressed in her school uniform which was a pink plaid mini skirt, and a tight sweater. She framed her eyes with mascara and her lips with pink lip-gloss. By 7 am she was done stairs to find her parents sitting at the table a chocolate cake on the table. She flashed a smile as her parents went into a chrous of happy birthday.

"Thanks guys I like totally love it" "I knew you would totally would" "thanks mom". The girls green eyes look at her dads colbalt ones "you too dad" "I'm glad you like it Lydia". Feliks and the girl chatted idoly for about an hour until Lydia heard a horn honk "bye guys".

The girl zoomed out the door sneaking some Pocky in her bag. She got onto the bus taking her seat by was half Hungarian half Ger-Prussian and was on bad terms with her half sister Cicilia who was Austria's daughter. Cicilia was much like the aristocrat and nothing like Elizaveta but Tanya was a perfect even she had long white hair and blazing red eyes. She had her mom's personality but her father's arrgonance the Prussian and Hungarian were still married happily. "Happy Birthday Lydia" "LIKE THANKS ".

The two girls chatted merrily until Tristan got on. Tristan was tall with sharp black hair cut much like his father he had violet eyes but slightly tan skin from his mother. Like all Countries children he was a capitol, city or a island that was native of that mother or father. "Good morning Lydia" Lydia looked at him straight into the eyes "thank you".

"Here this is from my father and I" he gave her a small tan envelope Lydia flinched Tristan was an annoyance but his Father hated her and all of Poland's guts.

Feliks warn her many times to try to avoid both of them. "Thank you Moscow" Tanya bit her lip calling someone by there city name was an insult unless for buissness terms.

Tristan's eyes flashed dangerously okay she had Polish spirit but she still had the meekness of her father and she may have a little trembling trio in her so she abbousotly didn't start to well tremble. "Warsaw is in quite a bad mood da" he took a seat behind them. She oppened the envelope inside it was a small cream card note with some Russian money attached to it in four different languages Russian, Polish, Lithuanian, and English.

С днем рождения, это если или когда ваш в нашей шее в лесу

Wszystkiego najlepszego jest dla lub gdy Twoje w naszych neck of the woods

Su gimtadieniu, tai yra, jei arba kai jūsų mūsų kaklą miškuose

Happy birthday, this is for if or when your in our neck of the woods

Lydia eyes narrowed ever so slightly and hissed a thank you "Your welcome Lydia". The school went like usual since travel is almost like going door to door the bus went pretty fast and took them to a private school. Ironically called World Gakuken day passed quickly taced on her locker there was a note...in school stationary NOOOOOO.

Polish City of Warsaw,

Go to the office at 3:45 that is all.

Sicerely,

Staff of World Gakukan Academy

* * *

><p>What do y'all think :D I just personally think the PolLiet hybrid would be adorable<p> 


End file.
